


Day 8: Stab Wounds

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sorry again, Whump, Whumptopber 2019, thank god for phoenix downs, the relationship is between the lines, this has violence but its not rlly described much???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: The party encounter trouble while inside a cave...My contribution to Whumptopber 2019





	Day 8: Stab Wounds

The ground bubbled with dark, glittery acid. The tell-tale sound of daemons emerging stops the prince and his retinue in their tracks, taking on a defensive stance.

"Stay close," Ignis says, summoning his daggers. He feels the comforting weight of the knives, rolling them around his palms as he cooks up a strategy. "This place may not be large enough for an Iron Giant to emerge, but be on your guard."

Gladiolus steps in front of Noctis and beside Ignis, giant sword between the coming daemons. "Don't fall asleep now, Princess." He growled, scowling as imps emerged from the ground.

"Yeah, yeah…" Noctis groused behind him, Engine Blade in hand. Beside him was the sound of ethereal crystal shattering, as Prompto summoned his gun. "Don't need to tell me that all the time.."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Prompto stepped forward and shot down two imps that were making their way towards them. Stepping back, he turned towards his best friend with a shaky grin.

"Don't worry, bud!" He said with forced cheer. Despite the slightly hysterical tone of his voice that indicated fear, his arm was steady. "I'll be right here in case you drop for a power nap." The blonde bumped his shoulder with Noctis', then jogged away to get a better shot.

Rolling his eyes, Noctis adjusted his grip on his sword, then landed a warpstrike at an imp behind Ignis. The advisor merely nodded his head briefly before turning his attention towards the fight, expertly slicing through daemons.

"Perhaps we could do with a little light in here…" Ignis suggested, dodging attacks left and right. Noctis nodded his head, phasing through imps with his magic.

The prince parried an attack from a crazed imp. He striked at the daemon, barely glancing at the fizzing body when it fell. He turned his head towards the sharpshooter. "Prompto, you're up!" The prince shouted, blocking a close attack from an imp to his right.

The blonde nodded his head, dodging between daemons towards a relatively imp-free area. "Let me shed a little  _ light _ on the situation!" Prompto said, kneeling down on the ground as he readied his gun. He aimed at the cave's ceiling and fired, a Starshell bullet bursting to life in mid-air. It swathed the cave with bright light that mimicked the sun. Prompto stood and twirled his gun, whistling a happy little tune.

Immediately, imps shied away from the light, some of them dissolving into the ground. Their attacks became weaker, and the four friends made quick work of the remaining daemons. As the last imp fell and dissolved at Noctis' feet, they were able to relax under the Starshell's remaining light.

Banishing his gun into the armiger, Prompto let out a tired cheer. "We're alive!" He exclaimed with slight hysteria, throwing his hands up in the air. "Let's celebrate by eating something dead!"

Noctis huffed and Gladio let out a chuckle. Ignis was about to agree, before he saw the ground behind Prompto bubble and shimmer. "Prompto, watch out!" Ignis tried to warn. Noctis snapped to attention at the panicked note of his voice, his heart dropping to the floor in dread.

"Prom—!" The prince exclaimed, taking off towards his best friend as the Starshell's light faded. Reading himself to warp towards Prompto, Noctis ignored the protests from Gladiolus and Ignis behind him.

But as Prompto turned to look behind him, the tall form of a Yojimbo ready to strike, it was too late.

Faster than anything, the Yojimbo charged at Prompto's front. The katana stabbed through Prompto, several inches sticking out of his back. The blonde coughed out a few drops of blood as he stared down at the blade, before he was roughly thrown sideways; slipping off of the blade like butter. He rolled onto the ground twice, before abruptly slamming to a stop against the wall, sliding down with a groan of pain.

"Prompto!" Noctis screamed, turning his heel to warp towards his friend. The Yojimbo turned to Noctis, slicing through a blue after-image of the prince instead. Gladiolus immediately stepped forward, striking at the daemon with brutal precision and a growl.

Stumbling to a stop, Noctis knelt in front of Prompto in a panic. "No, no–!" He mumbled, eyes darting to the stab wound on his stomach and to the blood dripping out of his mouth. "Prom? Prom, can you hear me?" He asked, scared out of his mind.

Prompto let out a whimper, weakly grasping at the wound with a terribly shaking hand. His breathing stuttered and he choked through the blood in his mouth. "... _ ow _ .." He mutters, eyebrows furrowed deeply in pain.

Noctis can hear the distant sound of Gladio and Ignis fighting with the Yojimbo, but he barely registered it. "Hey, Prom, stay with me, dude." The prince says with a trembling voice. " _ Royal decree _ ; you're not allowed to go, yet."

The blonde sharpshooter let out a weak chuckle that turned into painful coughs that splattered blood on the floor. He curled in on himself, clutching his stomach. Noctis scrambled to help, eventually pressing his hands to the stab wound. Prompto whined in pain, blue eyes shooting open.

They were glassy and unfocused. Noctis felt  _ terror _ wash over him, pushing down on the wound. Prompto let out a pained whine again, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was trembling  _ badly _ , and Noctis can hear his heart beating madly in his ears.

_ 'No, no—!' _

"Noct—" Prompto gasped, a bloodstained hand flying up to grasp one of the prince's arms. Those glassy eyes turned to him, and the sight of it will haunt Noctis in his dreams.

_ 'No, please! I can still—!' _

"Don't worry, Prom," Noctis babbled, a hand withdrawing to summon a potion from the armiger. "You'll be fine, alright? You'll be okay–" He positions the potion above the blonde and crushes it, not registering Ignis' shout and Prompto's weak protests.

The potion's magic doesn't absorb into Prompto, and instead goes into Noctis' arm and courses through his veins. He feels his body heal, but it makes him shake even more.

_ 'NO!' _

"Why isn't it—?!" Noctis shouted in alarm, staring as the faint green magic disappeared into his arms. "No, no, no,  _ no— _ "

" _ Noct _ ." Prompto stressed, gripping Noctis' arm tightly. He coughed up more blood. "I'll be fine…" He smiled weakly.

Noctis shook his head, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. A hand falls on his shoulder and he roughly shakes them off, putting more pressure on the wound while getting another potion.

A hand stops him as soon as the potion materializes in his hand. "What are you—!?" He exclaims, struggling against muscled arms. Gladio grunts as he leads the young prince away. "Stop! Let me go!"

Ignis' hands replace his on Prompto's wound. "Your Highness," He starts, voice deceptively calm. "I strongly advise you against depleting our entire stock of curatives." He says as he puts pressure on Prompto's wound. Prompto whimpers and tries curl in on himself. Ignis hushes him and wipes the blood from his mouth.

Noctis strains himself to see around Gladio's body. Prompto's chest moved even slower than before. A dark thought comes to his mind and he jolts upright, panic taking over him.

"Iggy!" He exclaims. "Iggy, he's  _ dying! _ " Ignis doesn't say anything, only making a motion of summoning  _ something _ while continuing to put pressure. Noctis can barely hear the tiny, shuddering gasp Prompto gave.

"Prompto—!" Gladio pushes him backwards, trapping him in his arms. "Pipe down, Noct." He grumbled out, holding back the struggling prince. "Let Iggy take care of Blondie."

Noctis can barely hear Ignis murmuring comforting words to Prompto through his loud gasps and the loud ringing in his ears. The advisor summoned a Phoenix Down with one hand, the faint sound of roaring fire filling the cavern. Noctis saw him hold the feather in one of the blonde's hand, clutching him with a trembling hand.

As the feather burst into flames that danced down the length of Prompto's pale arm, Noctis can only hope that the Astrals won't take his best friend now.

**Author's Note:**

> i love prompto!!! i swear!!!


End file.
